


The World of The Soldiers Tale

by sarione



Series: The Soldiers Tale [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarione/pseuds/sarione
Summary: Explanations and the music of James.
Series: The Soldiers Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812058
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I realized that I need to do a little bit of world building or at least a separate piece to explain or help explain why some characters act the way they do. As the story is updated so will this be updated to reflect it.

The story actually begins May 12, 2020. They live in a time where omegas and female betas have finally been able to establish themselves as equals in the work force. However omegas do still see some discrimination and there are alphas out there who believe that an omega's place is still in the home and under the guardianship of an alpha somewhere. There are extremist organizations out there who support that idea just like there are more libertarian organizations who lobby and work for omega rights and then are groups who say they support omega rights who in reality traffic them. You will find a lot of these types of organizations out on the west coast hidden with in the universities and the more liberal churches. While some omegas can win over the respect of the alphas they work with not all are so lucky. 

As of 2020 the laws on the books state thus:  
Omega Rights/ABO specific laws.  
1\. All are free to marry whom they choose when they choose.  
2\. All are allowed to serve in the military. The Military is an all volunteer force.  
• Only Alphas may be drafted into service. (The draft has not been instituted since Vietnam.)  
• Alphas who join must serve as active duty until they reach O5 (Lt. Colonel/Commander) or age 53 and may not refuse deployment.  
• Omegas and Betas may serve in both administrative and active duty jobs.  
• Should an Omega choose active duty service they are required to use heat suppressant while on deployment in an active war zone.  
• You can enlist at age 17 with your parents consent.  
3\. In 1972 Omegas were allowed to hold civil service jobs including Police and Fire Department  
4\. In 1968 Omegas were emancipated on their 18th birthday and no longer required to be in an Alpha’s care. All minor Omegas are under the guardianship of their parents or legal guardian until that time.  
5\. No private or government business or entity may require Omegas to take heat suppressant or masking medication with the exception of Military Active Duty deployment and must remain under the care of a qualified physician at all times during said deployment.  
6\. Heat suppressors are legal to take but require a qualified Physician prescription. Heat Masking medication may be purchased over the counter.  
7\. In 1920 Beta and Alpha women were allowed to vote.  
8\. In 1968 Omegas were allowed the right to vote.  
9\. In 2003 All Omegas and their mates/partners were given 4 weeks unpaid leave a year for heat.  
10\. All Omegas and female Betas will be given 10 weeks maternity leave covered under the FMLA and be allowed 6 months to a year after the child is born.  
11\. All Omegas have the right to birth control and are not require too reproduce. 

Statistics  
56% of the Population are Beta  
24% of the population are Alpha  
20% of the population are Omega  
Of the 24% Alphas only 0.05% are Female  
Of the 20% Omegas only 0.02% are Male  


Female Omegas can get pregnant at any time while Male Omegas can only become pregnant during heat.


	2. Dynamic Explinations

This world is made up of 3 dynamics. While you are born male or female everyone is also born either Alpha, Beta, or Omega. What you are is determined at conception, just like your first gender but it doesn’t not present itself until puberty. Children will show characteristics of one of the dynamics so parents can get a pretty good idea of what their child will present as. It isn’t one hundred percent fool proof though.

Each dynamic has it’s own characteristics and appearance however family genetics will always play a role in this. Their race, gender, health, environment etc. The exception to this is the state of Texas where everything is grown bigger, I don’t know why, don’t ask, probably best we don’t know….. I wouldn’t google it either.

In this world an Alpha is usually a male. He is generally larger than your average Beta and Omega male. He will be stronger more dominant and sometimes aggressive when threatened. Their personalities and their jobs can alter that. Alpha females on the other hand tend to be more mild mannered and less likely to show aggression. You will find that most Alpha men tend to be more muscular and built. However family genetics can also play a role in the size of the Alpha. They also have a heightened sense of smell and they have mating glands on their right shoulder. Should an Alpha find his soul bond they are always an Omega and the bond becomes active when they bite their partner and is strengthened when they are bitten in return. Female Alphas are very rare but are capable of getting pregnant, however they are an extremely high risk. It’s recommended that they don’t as they are likely to lose the child.

Betas in this world are your average run of the mill humans. They do not mate, they marry. They do not soul bond, they fall in love. Their sense of smell is not as keen as an Alpha’s is so they can not scent an Omega like an Alpha, however they are sensitive to the Alpha’s scent and thus enables the Alpha to establish his dominance in a room. Beta females are capable of having children and do not require a heat to have them, as Beta’s do not have heat/rut cycles.

Omegas in this world are usually female with the extremely rare male exception. All Omegas are capable of having children. Female Omegas do not require heat to get pregnant however male Omegas do. They are not as aggressive or as dominant and when they have an Alpha, they can become very clingy, submissive, and dependent on their mates. Family genetics can also play a part in this. They go into heat 4 times a year and during that time their urge to mate is very strong. Omegas usually don’t go out during that time as it makes them very vulnerable or they take steps to prevent or mask and reduce it. There are always exceptions to the rules and Male Omegas are almost always the exception. Again family genetics and how they are raised can play a role in how they act towards their Alphas.

Omegas generally present around 12 – 14 and don’t fully mature and have heats until 16 – 18  
Female Betas present at the same age as an Omega. Beta males are assumed Beta if they don’t present as Alphas by age 16.  
Alphas generally present around the age of 13 - 16


	3. Character Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked how old Tera and James are at the start and I realized I never really did say. As I went along I realized there was a lot about them I didn't say. So here it is.

Name: Amaterasu Mark Evans

Age: 28

Date of Birth: December 4, 1991

Height: 6 foot 6 inches

Weight: 265lbs

Hair Color: Very light color

Eye Color: A very light blue almost white.

Complexation and Skin Tone: Smooth with a tan and tan lines. The LOLsoldiers tan.

Body Build: He is very muscular. His chest is broad, ripped and rock hard. He is bulky. His back is strong and muscular. His shoulders are wide and strong as are his arms. His legs are lean and solid. He is a larger male and larger then your average Alpha male.

Dynamic: Alpha

Scent: A river in a cedar forest.

Hobbies: Reading, Carpentry and Wood Turning.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Food: Fried chicken and mashed potatoes, pancakes with bacon and eggs, and favorite sandwich is a tomato sandwich.

Occupation: United States Army, Originally an Infantry Soldier, spent time as a Ranger, then joined Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta. Squadron B, team Charlie.

Rank: 1st Lieutenant 

Ambition: Initially to join Delta Force then to retire from the Army as a Colonel or better.

Education: He has his bachelors degree (this has been left vague intentionally, just so you know.)

Backstory: Tera is the oldest son and child of Mark and Moriko Evans. He is very smart and has an IQ of 190. He was skipped ahead to the fourth grade and graduated at age 17 from high school as a junior in college. After obtaining his bachelor 's degree he enlisted in the Army and spent 7 years as an enlisted soldier. After joining the Rangers, he took his commission and became a Second Lieutenant. After another year or so he went through Delta Force selection and was selected and then went through the training. After training he became a First Lieutenant. The story picks up a year after his promotion. 

Name: James Wayne Sanders

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 3/23/1994

Height: 6 foot 3 inches

Weight: 152lbs

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Hair Color: Black

Complexion and Skin Tone: Smooth and a creamy tone.

Body Build: Slim, muscular and very lean. James is deceptively strong.

Dynamic: Omega

Hobbies: Piano and Cooking

Favorite Color: Grey

Favorite Food: Tacos. Breakfast – Omelets with Bacon. Lunch – Turkey and cheese with tomatoes or grilled cheese with tomato and bacon. 

Occupation: Fayetteville Fire Department – Paramedic

Ambition: To retire from the Fire Department and to find his alpha and have a family.

Scent: Pine on a winter day. To Tera he smells like Christmas.

Education: Fire Academy and EMT-A Training.

Backstory: James is the oldest child and son of George and Marion Sanders. He graduated from high school and A and B student. James went right into the Fire Academy and after that did his Paramedic training. By age 19 James was working for the city. The story picks up 7 years after James joined the Fire Department.


	4. Perental Bonding

What is Parental Bonding? 

Well, that is when an Alpha or Omega presents, and they bond with the parent of the opposite dynamic. Parental Bonding is very important to the emotional and dynamic well being of the new Alpha or Omega. It satisfies their initial urge to bond and establishes their place within the family circle. Alphas need this more than Omegas do because of Alpha Aggression.

Between the ages of 13 and 16 an Alpha will present. When they do, they seek out their Omega parent. You will often find them sitting with the parent sniffing at their neck seeking the scent. This is what is called their false rut. All Alphas go through this when they present. Their Alpha parent usually remains nearby in case the new Alpha shows any signs of aggression. If the new Alpha does then then the Alpha parent must correct the behavior. A protective aggression is easier to correct then possessive aggression. The Alpha parent forces them into a position of submission and either they will or they won’t. If they won’t then the Alpha parent has to take it further. Usually by biting into their neck, essentially scruffing them, and either snarling into their neck or occasionally having to shake them. Usually once is enough and the new Alpha will submit by lowering their head, usually accompanied by a cry of submission. At that point, the new Alpha is in the right frame of mind to bond to the Omega parent and will do so almost instantaneously. If the new Alpha is not corrected then there is a high chance that they will become aggressive as adults. Not every new Alpha shows aggression during the boding. If they don't and they have no difficulties bonding then it's fine, they were not predisposed to aggression. That being said showing aggression at bonding is not necessarily a bad thing. Personality plays a large role in this. If the new Alpha has difficulty in bonding or is trying but not successful then the Alpha parent must provoke the new Alpha to aggression and then correct them. Once done they bond immediately.

Omegas, on the other hand, do not have this issue. Between the ages of 12 and 14 a new Omega will present and have her false heat. New Omegas already have the right frame of mind to bond to the Alpha parent as they are predispositioned to be this way. Only the rare new Omega may need to be corrected and even that is not much. A stern look is usually all it takes from their parent and they are agreeable. For an Omega, the Parental Bond holds until they mate.

To understand why this happens and why it's important to properly bond you have to understand the Alpha and Omega heat and rut cycle.

Heat\- Heat is when the Omega is most fertile, most likely to become pregnant and most vulnerable. The urge to mate is so strong that they will, if left unattended or if steps are not taken to mask it, seek out an Alpha, usually their bonded Alpha to mate with them. It comes in cycles, 4 times a year.

Rut\- Rut is triggered in an Alpha by their chosen Omega when they are in heat upon penetration and only then. Again let me emphasize that rut never happens outside of an Omega's heat and the Alpha is always clear headed and is fully aware of what is going on and what is happening.

The new Alpha and Omega will have a false rut/heat at presenting. They are very similar things as neither dynamic is sexually mature at that time.

A False Rut is very straight forward. The new Alpha expresses an urge to bond and as it is non-sexual in nature they seek out their Omega parent. At that point their bodies will start developing Alpha characteristics such as being larger, more muscular, taller, and it is at this time that they will start to develop a knot. Alpha female bodies also change. They develop the organs necessary to impregnate an omega while retaining their female anatomy as well. The difference here is where the male parts are external the female is internal until aroused in which it will then extend and grow. Female Alphas also have a knot though the knots have a tendency to be larger as their "penis" is thinner.

A False Heat is when the Omega reaches puberty but is not mature yet. Unlike Beta females they do not have a period until they reach maturity between the ages of 16 - 18. Male Omegas, however are completely different. Male Omegas do not have periods what so ever. The only time they are able to conceive is during heat when the barrier between the birth canal and the anal canal closes off the Intestinal track. As a male Omega's heat rises and falls the barrier opens and closes on both sides. As a precaution to this, during heat the male Omega refuses food. It's not a conscious thought on their part but purely instinctual.

Sorry about the rabbit trail and back to bonding.

If the new Alpha or Omega does not bond at presenting that can cause problems and issues later.

Omegas may or may not respond properly to their Alpha or if in heat instead of seeking out their bonded Alpha, in this case the parent, they will seek out anyone. This opens the door to other problem.

For an Alpha this can lead to unchecked aggression and anger/rage. It leaves an emotional hole in the Alpha and it may lead to abusive behavior later on.


End file.
